Yuru Yuri vs Buzzfeed
by OceanNeoJet
Summary: What will the girls do about the arch nemesis of our brain cells? Will I manage to shove my chinpo in my dishwasher today?


One cheerioful day, the girks had shat in Yuoi's bathroomtub & thought that they should order some Chinese (get it? Bcz they're black).

The girls left the bathrobe that smelt like putrid broken vagina parts & took some paper sheets from the table tha had all kinds of shit. Then, Kyokor found a Buzzflee outlet.

"What the fuck is this heretic bullshit doing in your home, Yui chin"? Kyokaraccident said to Yugi in an angry manner. "I don't know, Kyomi koon, someone must have left this outlet in frant of my attic & I took it inside me"

Akarin & Chinese Exterior freaked out at the sight of Buzzfeet. "Is this the you-know-what?" Akarin asked Kyrio. "I'm afraid that is, Harry." She respondead.

The girls started to cri bcz of wat Buzzfear had done to the mind of yound kindreds around the globe. From painting with vagina blood to supporting AIDS sex (not that Kyoko has problems with it, as she has lesbi Aids herself), the Buzzfleshlight emploeeeees were not shane.

"Someone needs to stop zis. We can not let arselves to let arselves to let arselves to let arselves get depressor aboto thi s BuzzFord crap." Kyrin said in a courageous manner while lifting China's dildo in the air.

The geerls decided to take arms against this pandemic erection that was Beemovie2 & decided to head down to their HQ. They took guns from Yuzi's house and decidood to do a schoo- Buzzfred shooting.

They had a plan! They wood act like they were Buzzred employee appligators to scout the foreign enemy area. They would be in an extremely toxic area, surrountit by SJWs, bronies, trannies, Aids worshippers, pedos & many more atrocious fiends. Chernobyl would be a less toxic place to be with than this trashhole.

"We start at moaning, 1105 hours" Kyoki said to her fellow autistic lassies.

Tomorrow came. The girs made their way to the train stational & went to Buzzkike's HQ after they had applied for the job the day beforie.

They were in front of the HQ's doors. They were disguised. They had put glasses, hats & all kinds of dresses that were not of their usual style. They also put fake wigs because having normal hair is racist, sexist & xenophobic (God help us all). They were trembling, arms sweaty, knees heavy, mom's cancerri, it walls all or nothing at this checkpoint.

Kyok saw 3D one of the gay peasants at the door & asked him/her/xer/heli "Helo, my lady we're here for the hand job, can you let us in pleaz?" she said to that gay double chin.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY GIRLS" that abomination screamed at the girls. "WE WERE WAITING FOR YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU! LET'S INTRODICE TO YOUR FELLOWIE EMPRROYEEEEES!" sounding like a broken police siren

He started to shoeing the girls Buzzfeed's environment. They had some orffices side by side like a normal company but wat was insidie them was not normal at all – Nazgul theme

"Zees are the offices garls, say hiiiii to your ferrow coworkeys!" that hormone anal man shouted to the girks. They started passing each office. It was bad. The first offices were filled with skeletonian dykes that looked like dark souls enemies with pink, blue, green hair.

It was smelling like someone had squirted bug poison in rotten cheese with their burnt vagines & threw it all over the cabinets. The girls were right to take gas masks all along. They were spreading their legs erratically like they were doing autistic mental exercise, but it was just their "comeback" at "manspreading".

What they were seeing was the filth of the society. Demented kikes in furry costumes, fat & skinny dykes talking with gays in dresses about how they cut their dick off. Sadness & fear overtook the girls. They started hearing some of the conversations.

"… and I saw that article of defending manspreading, how gross! I want to spread my legs like a furret bcz I hate senpais that did not motice me taka tin" a creepy dyke said to a "non-binary" lizard looking motherfucker. "I loved this book, it says how to be in comfort with your furry identitarian, I love hairy wolf dick up my nostril ya!"

"Where are you, God?" Akarin thought to herself. "…and this guy started saying hello to me, I mean how could he? He must be denying women's rights too." One fat homoerectus said to some Chinese bronies that agreead wiz him/her/asylum.

"I mean Trumpor must be racist, he wantered to ban the Egyptian god cards off the USA, I eat my pubes without any milk" one other transracial, transpeecies, transdimensional vortex said to some Muslim dykes that had stones stuck on their faces lol

"I love weiner dick up my left clitorian bcz I want to supportal the jew pride parador, you feel me?" said a black man with white spray on his face, trying to be transracial. "Black lives matter because I love lil Whiz whit his sick raps fam what are those white niggas be syaing my nigga, know the flow yeah?" an asian dog eater said to a mexican homeless dyke.

"helphelphelphelphelphelphelphelphelp!" the girls thought in unison. The pressure was too much. It was a fat worse than deathbed. "These are the coffee machines girls, they will refresh when you'll write articunos about how white straight men are destroying our food suppliues & waterie aquarium, my hormones are killing me ahahaha" the gay hosto said.

The abysmal fag stopped laughing as he saw the girls pulling out some big black things (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Ohhhhhhh you know me guuuurs I love those black dongers for live, ya feel me?" said that greasy dick riding hefemale to the gris thinking that these were black dildos.

With one swift movie, the gals pulled out assault rifures & shotchins. Then Kyoko teleported behind that demented fag and said "OOOOMAAAAIIII WAAA MOOOO SHINDEIRUUUUUU!" while blasting a full shot on his tunnel hole of an ass. "NANIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOAAAAAAOOOOOAAAAAhgeljekhgljlrjlejlLJRLJELJELGJAELJjlenKMEFDEOPEBUHFOPGKEDKPOBWKGHFWVJOUWGHG" he/xer said as he had his assribs destroyed, ultimately dieing of rectal bleeding dysfunction.

"AAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA" some of the nearby heathens started to scream ear rape. The girls started shooting down the pathetic fags & furries. 2 dykes ate a shotgun shot at pint blank from Yui, Kyokina started unloading her assault rifles on some furries while singing the USA anthem. "FUCK YOU HALF BREEEEEEEEEEDS!" she screamad.

"I'll give you like 3 pesos don't kirr me, no POR FAVOR" said a pink haired tranny before getting blown up by Akari that had thrown a grenade, killing it & at least 5 trannies that were running. Chinatsu management to shoot some furry & dyke heads. "I'm the top school shooting student in my class, don't underestimate me." The pink damaged teen shouted to the trash hoes.

Some waists of life tried to fight back. They were throwing PCs & chairs at the girls but their efforts were futile like their lives & ended up getting shot in every man made hole they had in their non binary bodios.

Then, Kinko sama pulled out a flamethrower. "it ends here fags!" she said as she startyd to teach pottery lessons.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA" some Black Lives don't matter gypsies said before burning to death by 25th burn degrees.

Some creeypypy AIDS lovers called Antifa to come rescuae them & some cousinfuckers dressed in black hives came from the doors & windows w/ stones & guns.

"NAZI SCUM OFF OUR STREETS!" the retarded hobos shouted before throwing stones & shit at the girls like this was Sharia law & shit. But the garlos didn't flinch!

Krokoy started spraying them with xer flametrouser & Yui & co. blasted theieir rifles & shotguns to those fat pigs( Sponsored by Adidas). "Hey now you're a rockstar! Get your game on TEME3EEE3EEEE!" Kyoko shouted to those Antifags sista fistas beforea blowie their headphones off.

It was over. Blazefeed was no more. All of the stuff & their basement Shaman King supporters had been killed by these brave girls.

Kyoki, deep in thought, said to the girls "This isn't enough to cleanse the world from unhappiness. We need to bomb more targets to save our generation."

The girls agreed & they started heading towards Nickelodeon' s HQ


End file.
